<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无题 by myoldmemories (GrandBaguette)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545949">无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/myoldmemories'>myoldmemories (GrandBaguette)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/myoldmemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇小练习。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你把被子扯过头顶。<br/>
不管用。<br/>
你像全身的关节都锈住了一样难受，后脑隐隐作痛。</p><p>房间里又黑又静。<br/>
太安静了。<br/>
闭上眼睛你能听见自己的心跳，砰砰的声音让人心烦意乱。</p><p>这不是你想要的，没有一样是你想要的。<br/>
但你又能做些什么呢？<br/>
有什么东西把你从勉强能算作休息的梦里拉扯出来，但它是什么呢？<br/>
你的头太痛了，想不起来。</p><p>屋子里的摆设温馨，但是你在这儿，所以你感到恐慌。<br/>
恐慌，像是有一只手掐着你的心脏，挤压它，它在你的意志之外跳动。<br/>
外部世界此时看起来与你毫无瓜葛，你的恐慌来源于自身，但你不知道怎么关掉它。<br/>
没什么能帮你，这是你自己对自己的折磨。<br/>
但你不想要这个。<br/>
但你怎么可能阻止得了自己呢？</p><p>你静静地待着，没有什么力气。<br/>
你的心里在尖叫，在哭号，也在对自己的可悲放声大笑。<br/>
你在尖叫，尖叫，尖叫。<br/>
但在外部世界看来你只是静静地待着而已。</p><p>没什么特别的，丝毫不值得注意。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>